


Friday Night

by heir2slytherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, idk dude, slightly angsty, slightly fluffy also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Cas and Dean have been best friends basically their entire lives. Everything gets flipped upside down one Friday night. Can they get past this, or is it the end of an era?





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic. Sorry if it sucks.

Dean and Cas were sitting in Dean’s bedroom. Cas was on Dean’s bed and Dean was on the floor. This wasn’t an uncommon thing for the two best friends. They had been doing the same thing since they were kids. Every Friday night, they would go to Dean’s house, get take out, and watch scary movies. The tradition would start right after school. When they were younger, they would just eat whatever Dean’s mom, Mary, got that night, and they would watch Disney Channel, or some other kids show. It became scary movies when they turned thirteen. It became take out, that they ordered and paid for, when they both got jobs. That was also because Mary died and John, Dean’s dad, was left a broken shell of a man. He was drunk all the time, and he barely paid attention to Dean and Sam, Dean’s brother. Dean picked up the slack and raised Sam. Cas always helped if he was needed. They weren’t just best friend, they were family. Now, they’re seniors in high school, and their tradition has never been broken.

“So Chinese and Nightmare on Elm Street?” Cas asked from his position on the bed. Dean was looking out the window, not paying attention to Cas. “Dean!"

“What? Huh. Yeah, Elm Street and the place on Main Street,” Dean stood up. “I’ll call. Special combination chicken and broccoli with shrimp fried rice. And I’ll get us steamed dumplings to share.”

“Sounds good,” Cas hummed. “You okay, Dean?” 

“Yeah, Cas. I’m fine,” Dean grabbed his phone from his bedside table and called the restaurant. Cas got up and looked through Dean’s DVD’s for the movie. 

Later that night, after they’d finished their food and the movie, Cad and Dean were sitting next to each other on the bed. Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder and yawned.

“Tired there, buddy?” Dean chuckled. He leaned down so Cas could be more comfortable. He put his arm around Cas, and Cas snuggled into his side. 

“Dean,” Cas started. He sat up and looked Dean in the eyes. 

Dean looked into those wonderful blue eyes. They were like two little oceans, their currents rushing through Dean. Before Dean could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed Cas. The kiss ended as abruptly as it started. Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes and Cas returned the gesture.

“Oh my God,” Dean said getting up. “I’m so sorry. I’ll leave. You stay here. I’ll go sleep in Sam’s room. He won’t be back until morning. I’m so sorry.”

Before Cas could stop him, Dean left the room. Cas was sitting alone on the bed, half confused and half sad. He wished Dean knew how he felt, but he knew he had to give Dean time.

The next morning when Cas woke up, Dean was gone. He left a note on the bed side table saying something about how he was sorry, and he’d call Cas soon.   
Cas waited for the call. Nothing came. He waited for a text. None came. He checked all his social media accounts. Nothing from Dean. He thought he’d wait it out and talk to Dean on Monday.

On Monday, he got to school and couldn’t find Dean anywhere. He wasn’t in any of their classes. Maybe he was sick. Or maybe he was ignoring Cas. Cas decided to call him. It went to voicemail. 

Tuesday, Dean still didn’t show up. Cas called. No answer. Cas went to his house. Nobody was home. They could have been at some sort of family emergency, but Cas knew better. John didn’t talk to the rest of the family anymore. It was the night that Sam had soccer games, so Dean was probably there and John was probably at some bar.

Wednesday, Dean went to school. He ignored Cas at all costs. Same thing happened Thursday. And Friday. But Cas needed to talk to him on Friday because they couldn’t break their tradition. Cas texted Dean.

‘We still on for tonight?’ Cas typed into his phone.

‘Sorry. Can’t.’ Dean responded.

Well that wouldn’t be the case. Cas was a very stubborn person and he wasn’t going to let Dean blow him off like this. He grabbed his keys and got in his car. He would just have to go to Dean’s and talk to him.

He knocked on the door. Luckily Sam answered. He let Cas in and Cas went up to Dean’s room. He took a breath and then walked into the room.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said from the doorway. Dean spun around and looked at him. “I see you’re still in your seat even though I’m not here occupying your bed.”

“Well, it is my Friday night seat,” Dean tried to joke. Cas didn’t laugh.

“We’ve been friends for years now. I’m talking back when we were in diapers. So why have you suddenly decided that you can’t talk to me?” Cas sat down on the bed. Dean sat next to him. 

“It’s because we’ve been friends for so long. I can’t ruin our friendship with my feelings,” Dean looked at the floor. Cas moved Dean’s face, so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Who says that your feelings aren’t reciprocated?” Cas asked. He was honestly curious as to how Dean could be that thick.

“They’re not. They can’t be. You would never like me. Let alone be in love with me. Who would? I’m horr-,” Cas cut him off with his lips. Dean closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. 

Eventually the parted for air. Cas took Dean’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked at Dean again.

“Of course, I’m in love with you. Who wouldn’t be?”


End file.
